Happy Birthday Matthew
by SnOandZnT
Summary: As Matthew expects another lonesome year for his birthday, a different kind of suprise arises when a certain Frenchman and Prussian appear. YES THIS IS ALL THREE TOGETHER. ;D ;P SEXY TIMES ENSUE


Matthew sighed.

Not because he was frustrated, or that he was annoyed, even though parts of him were, it was that he was bored. Unfortunately, for the shy blond, it was his birthday. And shouldn't that seem to be a happy occasion? But of course not, since Matthew was the personified nation of Canada, the most forgotten nation amongst the United Nations. And because his brother, the obnoxious and annoying American, everyone was preparing for his birthday instead, which left the sad Canadian alone.

But not all hope was lost. He had his maple syrup, and pancakes, which made him pretty happy, that is, until he heard the doorbell ring. With a slightly excited smile, he went to the door and opened it, only to see a post man with a package. "Williams?" Matthew sighed, and signed for the package, and let the man wheel it in. He frowned sadly as he looked over at his small bear, "Kumajeet, why doesn't anyone remember me?"

"Who are you?" he echoed Matthew's thought.

"Canada, your owner" he repeated for the millionth time. He sighed as he went to grab knife to open the package.

Slowly sliding the sharp blade against the duct tape cover he ripped open the rest of the package. The package wasn't small. It came to about Matthew's pectorals, and so, shock overwhelmed his body as two familiar faces sprang from the box.

"Happy Birthday, Birdie-!"

"_Joyeux anniversaire Matthieu_~!"

Matthew clutched at his own shirt as he felt his heart leap from his chest.

With wide violet eyes, that flicked back and forth between a blond and a albino, he breathed heavily, "T-Thank you... B-But you two gave me a-a heart attack!" he said in his soft shy voice.

It wasn't the shock, that scared him most, but, that it was two men he found extremely attractive and he cared very much for. His cheeks burned with delight.

Gilbert hopped from the box, unfortunately his foot catching and bringing the Frenchman down to the ground developing a loud thump, and a few less than masculine shrieks from the two, as they had fallen. This of which, causing the Canadian to laugh as he went over and helped the two up.

"What's gotten into you two?" he said, happy that he finally had someone to talk to. The two men smiled, as they grabbed his hands and pulled them to the table.

"Well, we have a bet. You see-" Gilbert began to explain.

"To see who can admit, a secret of theirs first to you, mon cher~" Francis continued.

"Ja, and so it all depends on your answer to our, secrets-"

"-To see who wins." they finished in unison.

Matthew blushed. "Alright..." he said nervously."So what exactly is your plan...?"

"To have you marvel at my awesomeness-"

"To swoon you-" they spoke.

Matthew's cheeks burned red as he fidgeted. "S-So you're trying to get me to chose between you both...?" he murmured shyly, as he glanced up at them as his head was dipped down, tucked into his chest.

"Well..." Francis spoke, "We could-"

Gilbert slapped his hand over his mouth. Matthew held back a small giggle, his lips curled into a gentle smile. "Would you both like something to eat?" he asked kindly. The Prussian shook his head, as the Frenchman murmured, "_Could we 'ave some wine, mon cher_~?" he purred out. Matthew blushed and nodded, as he stood. He pushed in his chair and went to the cupboard, and tiptoed to reach his wine glasses. "Gil, would you like some too~?" he called out sweetly from the kitchen. "Sure thing Birdie" he whispered in his ear, as he had gotten right up behind him, causing the other to jump, and clanked the glasses together, luckily not breaking them. "Gilbert! You scared me!" he yelped, and turned towards the German. They were incredibly close. Matthew's eyes were wide and violet as his cheeks matched the color of the latter's eyes. "You're quite cute, Birdie" he whispered, gently, his lips only centimeters from the others. Matthew was nervous, shaking in his boots, (even though he was wearing his bunny slippers) as he felt the other's breath on his lips. Quickly, shyly, the other shimmied out of the other's gaze, and stance. "I-I can't be unfair Gil" he said and poured the wine, bringing it into the room. Gilbert was staring hard at Matthew's ass as he walked, of which, Matthew felt his eyes, making his cheeks burn brighter. "Gilbert, stop staring" he murmured as he handed the Frenchman his glass.

"_Merci, mon cher_" he purred as he took the other's hand and kissed it gently, making the other's face a darker shade of red. "N-No problem" he said and went to his seat, blushing as he took his wine glass and sipped, sighing contently at the goosebumps it sent down his spine. "Oo~ That feels nice" he said and smiled, his eyes closing. He was definitely a light weight. It didn't take much for him to become buzzed, and so after three glasses, the Canadian was now happily drunk.

The Frenchman and the Prussian smirked slightly at the innocent and giggling boy, and of course kept the drinks coming.

"S-So, when I was looking about 15," the Canadian was giggling, "I was so invisible then too, mind you, and so, when I was hearing moaning in Al's bedroom, I was so worried he was hurting and ran in to see if he was okay" he hiccupped, "B-But instead, I found him under Arthur, and watched for a good ten minutes. That's when I knew I was gay~. I had never been more aroused, and my god, Alfred was_ sooooo_ loud too," he said and giggled and hiccupped. The Frenchman and the Prussian snickered. The two moved to either side of the Canadian, as he continued blabbing. "A-And my god, your competition. You told me and my heads all blurry. It sucks because I like both of you, and my god you both are so god damn sexy~!" he continued bubbly, all fidgeting. His cheeks were red, as he continued spewing his fantasies to the both of them. Gilbert smirked, and leaned into Matthew's ear, and began nibbling. Matthew yelped and moaned, "Oh fuck, Gil~~"

The Frenchman groaned, and then began kissing the other's neck, making the other squirm in his seat, "Y-You guys... Ah... W-What are you doing?" he asked, drunk. He was melting in their seductive touches. "We can't resist you Birdie." he whispered in his ear causing the other to shudder. "You can choose between us later, _mi amour_," he purred against his neck. Matthew tugged at the collar of his shirt. "I-I think it's too hot in here" he said and tried to get up, "I-I'm going to go turn on the air conditioner," he said but then was pinned to his chair by the Albino, as his hips were pressed to the Canadian's. "G-Gil..." his eyes were wide as his lips were taken by the Prussian. He soon melted into the kiss, moaning into it, as Gilbert abrasively rubbed their lips harder. The Canadian nipped at the lower lip of the albino, causing a moan from the other. The Frenchman, feeling now left out, pulled the German away, as he replaced his lips with his own. The Canadian's face, red with alcohol and embarrassment, he moaned louder into the Frenchman's mouth. Gilbert was nipping at the Canadian's neck, and making the latter squirm. "I-It's too hot" he panted out, against Francis' lips. "_Then let's take off ze clothes_, _yes~_?" he purred and pulled off the Canadian's shirt, as he blushed darker and whispered, "C-Can we go into the bedroom..?. I-I'd prefer not to g-get the t-table messy," he muttered, and smirking, the two pulled him into the bedroom, and in a quick rush, clothes were shed. Matthew's eyes stiffened between the two men before him. _"O-Oh maple..."_ he was staring at the two boys with hungry eyes, and quickly hopped onto the bed, the other's quickly following. Gilbert straddled his torso as Francis was kissing the Canadian's thighs. Gilbert kissed him passionately and ran his hand through the Canadian's hair, and brushed over his curl, making the Canadian yelp, his hips bucking up. Gilbert pinned him back down and smirked, "_Easy_ Mountie," he smirked and tugged on his curl, making him moan and writhe beneath him. Francis smirked as he watched with excitement, and then began kissing and licking the Canadian's member, causing the Canadian to cry out their names, clutching the sheets, and squirm.

No, this wasn't the Canadian's first time, but he was definitely out of practice. He grew nervous as he writhed more. Then, the two made a plan and flipped the Canadian, placing him on all fours, "_Mathieu_, don't worry your little heart, we know what we're doing, _mon cher_" he purred in his ear and nibbled. The Canadian moaned, "I-I would never doubt you, Francis" he purred back, as Gilbert was now licking the Canadian's neck, making him groan.

As the Frenchman prepared the latter, Gilbert had turned his body to lick and tease the Canadian's arousal. The Canadian groaned loudly, and took the 5 meters in front of his face into the back of his throat, making the Prussian groan, making a small cycle of moaning boys, as the Frenchman slowly sheathed himself inside the other, "_O-Oh god.. F-Francis... G-Gilbert_..." he let the moans slip from him mouth, and quickly took the Prussian's member in between his lips and down his throat. Slowly, Francis began thrusting into the Canadian, deriving loud moans from the other. The pace soon quickened, and a soft squeal and buck of the hips revealed Francis had found his prostate.

With a quick pace and moans and pants coming from the latter two, Matthew shuddered and moaned sucking harder on Gilbert's member, letting it known he was close to his climax.

Within minutes, cries from each boy could be heard as they came, riding out their orgasms, and panting as they finished. The Canadian blushed as the Frenchman pulled out, and shuddered as he felt himself full. He sat up, and looked back and forth between the two.. "I-I can't choose... I-I'm so sorry..." they smirked, and leaned up to the Canadian, "We knew you wouldn't."

"H-Huh?" the Canadian blabbed shocked.

"So be both of ours?"

"Y-You guys!"

"Glad you agree" they smirked and pulled him into a big hug, and lied down, soon, the two invaders fell asleep, as the Canadian day wide awake confused, "MAPLE" he then heard the boom of fireworks and looked out his window at his people. He then cuddled into the two boys.

Matthew sighed.

Not because he was frustrated or upset. Not even because he was bored. But because...

He was remembered, loved, and happy.

THE END


End file.
